Reto: 15 días Son
by Mina-chan MT
Summary: Colección de one-shots con los miembros de la familia Son como protagonistas acompañados de sus amigos más cercanos y algunos que no tanto. Reto de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers".
1. La joven del espejo

**Día 1: Drabble de tu personaje favorito.**

* * *

Allí estaba, frente al espejo, debatiéndose en un tema que nunca le había interesado, algo por lo que otras chicas podrían preocuparse; pero no ella, no Videl Satán. Sólo había sido un comentario y sin embargo la había sumido en un profundo dilema.

 _¿Es esto lo que quiero?_

La joven del espejo permanecía callada, el brillo de unas tijeras se vislumbraba entre sus dedos. Su memoria se estaba perdida en aquellos sucesos que marcaron su infancia. La dulce nana desprendida de los labios de una mujer... El deslizar de un cepillo por su cabello... El tacto de una mano fría... Una sonrisa fingida... Unos ojos llorosos... Silencio.

 _¿Quién era?_

Recordaba a la niña del espejo recogiendo su cabello en dos coletas. Esa inocente creció guardando todo su dolor para sí y acabó por convertirse en una joven desconfiada, valiente, ruda como muchos la describían. Ella era la hija del salvador, la heroína solitaria de esa ciudad.

 _¿Qué ha cambiado?_

 **\- Mi nombre es Gohan.**

La primera vez que conectaron miradas cayeron en un trance extraño del que se forzó a despertar para exponer sus sospechas sobre él. En ese momento ni siquiera lo pensó, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, con apenas unos segundos de conocerle, ese chico había hecho lo que nadie se digno a hacer antes: mirar a través de sus ojos. Sí, a través, porque a pesar de todo sus ojos seguían siendo claros, trasparentes, antes como el agua y ahora como el cristal, pero al fin y al cabo seguían reflejando la verdad de su alma.

 **\- ¡Me prometiste que me enseñarías a volar!**

Podría verse a sí misma reclamándole a Gohan que cumpliera su promesa. ¿O era la joven de espejo? Ambas compartían ese sueño: volar, librarse de las cadenas y simplemente flotar, perderse en la sensación de libertad. ¿Libertad?

 _¿Acaso no somos la misma?_

Ella era libre, pero los ojos a través del espejo reflejaban la prisión en la que vivía la otra, la antigua Videl. Sabía que ella no tenía salvación, que liberarla sería convertirla en otra persona, exponerse, dejar que todos vieran la influencia que tenían sobre ella.

 _¿Es esto lo que quiero?_

Deshizo una de sus coletas, acercó las tijeras al cabello suelto y se repitió las palabras del chico mientras las abría.

 **\- Te recomiendo que te lo cortes un poco.**

Frunció el ceño recordando la inocente intención con la que lo había dicho. Era sólo un consejo de un amigo, nada más; pero en su interior algo le hizo creer que la había visto, a ella, la joven del espejo, y quería liberarla. ¿Era sólo un amigo en realidad? Porque ningún amigo lo había logrado antes.

Aún con dudas, cerró las tijeras y llevó la vista al espejo. La descubrió con un brillo diferente en las pupilas; ya no había ni agua ni cristal, sólo el color del cielo. Los cabellos cortados cayeron dando inicio a una nueva etapa en la vida de Videl, una en la que se permitiría amar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me quedé justito en las 500 palabras ^.^ Pensaba empezar este reto el día 10 pera celebrar mi aniversario de fanficker (¡Ya llevo un año!), pero me di cuenta que en nada era día 12 de mayo y dije "Pues aprovechado el regreso de Trunks lo publico el día que aparecieron los androides" y aquí lo tenéis n-n Cabe decir que no sabía si poner a Trunks o a Videl pero como al final quise que estuviera centrado en la familia Son la elegí a ella. Intentaré llevar al día el reto.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**


	2. Regalo especial

**Día 2: One-shot de tu pareja favorita.**

* * *

Despertó en un lugar desconocido y en ruinas. Miró a su alrededor deduciendo que estaba en lo que antes había sido un dormitorio; pero, sin darle tiempo para preguntarse cómo había acabado allí, un hombre se le acercó. Tenía el pelo negro peinado al estilo afro y los ojos azules; le recordaba, le vio escondido poco antes de perder la consciencia.

\- Muchacho, eso que hiciste estuvo a punto de costarte la vida -le dijo con cierto tono de advertencia, no obstante de inmediato paso a hablar con prepotencia-; pero eres afortunado, el Campeón Mister Satán estaba allí para salvarte.

Gohan parpadeó con incredulidad, aún estaba algo desorientado y no comprendía bien la actitud del hombre. Se masajeó la parte posterior de la cabeza y entonces notó que tenía una venda en su frente. No, no era una venda, era un sólo un trozo de tela que hacía esa función.

\- Ah, es cierto. Debes estar confundido, te golpearon bastante fuerte. Vamos, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño -le animó quien se llamaba a sí mismo Campeón sin dejar ni un momento de jactarse de su presunta valía.

\- ¿Usted me ha traído aquí? -preguntó el chico observando la habitación, o sus restos, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

\- Sí, así es. Vi cómo te enfrentabas a esos monstruos y no pude dejarte ahí tirado cuando se fueron.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, señor -contestó con educación-, pero tengo que irme .

\- ¿Tienes familia esperando? -no esperó a que hablara- De todos modos aún estás débil; si te vas así, no creo que llegues muy lejos. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Gohan pensó en marcharse, pero al escuchar la última frase pudo notar por qué insistía en retenerle allí, necesitaba compañía y no sabía cómo decírselo. Asintió y volvió a inspeccionar el cuarto con la mirada, esta vez encontró una fotografía cubierta de polvo y con el cristal roto. En ella había 3 personas: una mujer, cuyo rostro no podía verse debido a que la imagen estaba rota en esa parte; un hombre, que parecía ser Mr. Satán; y una niña con largo cabello negro recogido en dos coletas a los lados de su rostro enmarcado por unos brillantes ojos azules. Le parecía haber visto antes a la chica, pero no sabía dónde.

\- Ellas son mi esposa y mi hija. ¿Sabes?, debéis tener la misma edad -comentó el hombre mirando con nostalgia la foto, después observó de nuevo al muchacho y notó algo que hasta ahora le había pasado desapercibido-. Podría ser... Una vez, un niño salvó a mi hija de esos seres que atacan las ciudades, le llevé a su casa y nunca supe más de él. ¿Podrías ser tú?

Ese relato le trajo la cabeza lo sucedido hace unos años, la primera vez que peleó solo contra los androides. Sí, allí vio a la niña de la imagen, y eso le recordó la pregunta que se hizo aquel día. Ya sabía a dónde habían ido, pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba ella? La respuesta era más que obvia, si no estaba con su padre debía haber muerto; aun así, no perdía nada por preguntar.

\- Sí, soy yo -respondió a la cuestión antes formulada-. Si me permite la pregunta, ¿por qué su hija no está con usted?

\- Claro, no hace falta que me hables de esa manera, chico, y menos si eres quien la salvó. En cuanto a mi hija... Hace un tiempo se fue a buscar a quien la había salvado y no me dijo más. Es tan tenaz como su madre y sé que no volverá hasta que le encuentre, es decir, hasta que te encuentre. Por eso quiero pedirte que, si la ves, cuides de ella hasta que decida volver.

\- Lo haré, señor.

Unas horas después, partió hacia la Corporación Cápsula con un regalo por parte de Mr. Satán: la venda, esa que ahora tenía en su mano y que era más de lo que imaginó en un principio; porque era de ella, era un pañuelo que solía atar a su brazo cuando entrenaba con su padre en esa época de calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado. La joven Videl lo había logrado, había encontrado al muchacho que la salvó cuando era una niña; y no sólo eso, también había conocido a ese extraño grupo que se había convertido en su segunda familia, en aquella con la que no compartes más vínculo que el cariño mutuo, aquella que eliges. Sin embargo, ese chico aún la intrigaba y quizás era ese el motivo de que estuvieran hoy juntos, solos, cerca de un lago de la Montaña Paoz.

\- ¡Enséñame a volar! -exigió airada.

\- Pe-pero es peligroso para ti. ¿Para qué quieres aprender?

Él se mostraba nervioso ante la furia de la chica. Él, el guerrero que había enfrentado a los androides sin morir en el intento, se sentía intimidado por el fuego en los ojos de la muchacha. Pero es que le resultaba tan... familiar.

\- Yo también quiero proteger a la gente. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esos demonios hacen lo que les viene en gana. Si no me enseñas encontraré yo la forma.

Una declaración de guerra se escondía tras sus palabras. Ella no iba a permitir esa injusticia, ¡como que se llamaba Videl Satán! Lo lograría como siempre había logrado todo: dando su mejor esfuerzo. Si él no la ayudaba buscaría algún otro método para conseguirlo sin importar que tan peligroso fuese.

\- Está bien -cedió finalmente Gohan-. Te enseñaré junto con Trunks, pero por ahora creo que deberías volver a tu casa.

Una risita cargada de sarcasmo escapó de los labios de Videl. ¿Casa? ¿Ese lugar donde te sientes cómodo, seguro y protegido? ¿Acaso aún existía un lugar así? Los ojos del muchacho la escudriñaban desde hace un rato como si estuvieran tratando de encontrar algo oculto en ella. Se mostraba serio, o más bien pensativo, lo cual la incomodaba más de lo que podía imaginar; sobre todo al notar como la intensa mirada provocaba que sus propias mejillas enrojecieran.

\- ¿Qué estás mirando tanto? -preguntó elevando la voz y cruzando los brazos por instinto.

\- ¿Eh? Ah... Nada sólo es que me recuerdas a alguien -respondió terminando sus palabras con una risa nerviosa.

Después hizo ese gesto que le caracterizaba, echarse una mano a la nuca, pero lejos de tranquilizarla sus acciones sólo la enervaron más. ¿No lo había notado? ¿Por qué le importaba siquiera? No cambiaría nada porque supiera que la conocía de antes.

De pronto, el muchacho sacó algo de su gi y se lo mostró sonriendo ampliamente. Ella no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse, dejando su enfado y su mente confundida en un segundo plano.

\- Tal vez esto sea tuyo.

El muchacho sostenía en su mano un pañuelo azul claro con un par de letras bordadas: VS.

\- Sí, es mío. Estas son mis iniciales, VS, Videl Satán. ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

Su voz se abría vuelto repentinamente suave, anunciando que ese pañuelo había tocado una fibra sensible. Era algo personal, íntimo, algo de lo que nadie más tenía por qué saber. Él no debería tenerlo, a menos que...

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi padre?

\- Él me lo dio. Tranquila, estaba bien la última vez que le vi.

Su tono se ajustó al de ella, lo último que quería era hacerla sentir mal. Estaba feliz de saber que la había encontrado, pues desde que la conoció sintió curiosidad por esa valiente desconocida. Vio a la chica rozar suavemente el bordado en la tela azul antes de retirarla como si quemara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿No vas a tomarlo?

\- Esto era un regalo especial. No creo que mi padre te lo haya dado así porque sí -habló Videl con sospecha.

\- Me dijo que me lo daba porque me ayudaría a reconocerte, ya que sólo vosotros sabéis qué lo hace especial.

Ella no aguantó más. Tuvo que sentarse cuando una tormenta de recuerdos asaltó su mente. Él se sentó a su lado mirándola con preocupación y preguntándose qué tan delicado el asunto que rodeaba a ese pedazo de tela.

\- Lo siento si he dicho algo que te ha molestado.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte. Es sólo que... Ese pañuelo me lo regaló mi madre. Ella misma hizo ese bordado para mí. Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que me queda de ella.

No sabía por qué ese arranque de sinceridad. Quizás había estado sola demasiado tiempo o quizás necesitaba un confidente en esos momentos de debilidad. No lo sabía, sólo sabía que ocurrió porque él permaneció allí. No le debía nada y a pesar de eso estaba a su lado. ¿Por qué?

\- Ahora que recuerdo -comenzó Gohan para romper el silencio tras dejar que Videl ordenara un poco sus ideas, también me pidió que le hiciera un favor cuando te encontrará.

La sonrisa tímida en su rostro amable parecía algo permanente cuando se encontraban ese ambiente apacible e íntimo, pero esta vez el sonrojo en sus mejillas era más notable. Ella le copió el gesto, levantando la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué favor?

\- Me pidió que cuidara de ti.

Era algo típico de su padre, no obstante oírle decirlo le había producido un ligero sobresalto, como una sensación de vértigo. Miró el pañuelo que él mantenía entre sus manos y colocó la suya encima.

\- No creo que lo necesite, pero si te lo pidió mi padre... -hizo una pausa para señalar su brazo- supongo que lo tendrás que hacer.

Gohan sonriendo por esa pequeña muestra de autosuficiencia ató el pañuelo en su brazo con cuidado de dejar por fuera las iniciales y de no apretar demasiado. La joven Videl no sabía cómo sentirse ni adónde mirar, pero algo sí sabía, lo mismo que él.

 _Se sentía bien estar juntos._

* * *

¡Hola!

Sólo me queda añadir que ni me atrae ni se me da mucho escribir romance, pero bueno aquí está. Se supone que es como una versión alterna de una parte de mi fic "Gohan, el guerrero del futuro". He de decir que aparte de ser mi OTP me encantan los dos por sus propios méritos, más razón para que lo sea. Y llamémosle resaca del Día de las Madres, pero no puedo dejar de incluir a la madre de Videl en esto XD.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**


	3. El motivo

**Día 3: Viñeta de romance.**

* * *

El día era maravilloso en la Montaña Paoz. Una bella mujer tendía la ropa tarareando una alegre canción bajo el sol estival. Después de tanto caos, le parecía mentira que ya hubiesen pasado casi 3 años en paz y aquello era la fuente de su alegría. Su sedoso cabello azabache estaba recogido en un perfecto moño que la cálida brisa intentaba despeinar, pero más cálida que esa brisa era la resplandeciente sonrisa que mostraron sus labios al sentir un suave tirón en el pantalón de su quimono rosado. Un chiquillo de cabello y ojos oscuros y brillantes reclamaba su atención. Gohan, su pequeño hijo, ya contaba con 9 años, pero su heredada inocencia le hacía parecer menor a los ojos de Chichi.

\- Mamá -llamó llenando el corazón de su madre de una sensación agradable-, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Trunks?

\- Claro, pero primero ve a bañarte. Te has ensuciado mucho entrenando con tu padre.

El tono de regaño en su voz se veía eclipsado por las caricias y la mirada cariñosa que le dedicaba a su niñito. Él dejó escapar una risilla que no podía ser más tierna y asintió para después darle un fugaz abrazo y correr hacia el interior de su casa gritando un feliz "Gracias, mamá".

La mujer volvió a su labor sin perder la sonrisa, haciendo pequeñas pausas para mirar a su alrededor por si veía aparecer a su marido. Ese hombre tan descuidado y torpe si no se trataba de las peleas tenía algo que la hechizaba, la perdía y la hacía perdonarle todos sus fallos, aunque eso no quitaba que descargase su enfado con él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la despedida de su hijo, a quien detuvo por un instante con una duda en mente.

\- Oye, Gohan, ¿dónde está tu padre?

\- Dijo que se quedaría entrenando un poco más -respondió antes de tomar altura y perderse entre las nubes.

Ella cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de derrota. Ese hombre nunca comprendería lo que le producía que prefiriera entrenar a compartir un poco de tiempo con ella, pero así era y no lo cambiaría por nada. Su melodía se tornó algo más apagada mientras terminaba de tender y llevaba en cesto de la colada vacío al interior de la vivienda.

Poco después, Chichi salió en busca de su marido. La casa se sentía muy solitaria sin sus hombres en ella y eso le traía malos recuerdos, por lo cual decidió ir con él aunque sólo fuera para verle entrenar. Cuando lo encontró estaba tumbado en la hierba, no sabía si durmiendo o meditando, pero antes de poder cuestionarse otro detalle llamó su atención: su cabello ya no era del color negro azabache que compartía con su hijo, sino de un rubio intenso que casi parecía dorado. A pesar de no saber detectar el ki, notaba una especie de suave viento que movía la hierba a su alrededor. La mujer se acercó con pasos cortos, esperando a que se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero eso no sucedió ni cuando se arrodilló a su lado ni cuando empezó a deslizar sus dedos por ese extraño cabello. A pesar del aspecto de rebelde que le daba, secretamente le fascinaba; había oído hablar a Gohan y a los amigos de su marido de esa trasformación, pero nunca llegó a imaginarse como sería. Además, se vería tan pacífico de esa forma, parecía uno de los típicos héroes de cuento; claro que su Goku era mucho mejor y más fuerte que todos ellos.

Lentamente, siempre atenta a su reacción, se recostó apoyando la cabeza sobre su torso y le rodeó con el brazo que quedaba sobre él. No le importó la suciedad en esta ocasión, sólo el calmado ambiente y la calidez del cuerpo de su marido. Ahora, descansando en su pecho con el fresco aroma del pasto flotando en el aire y mezclándose con su perfume natural, podía confirmar que todos aquellos malos rumores acerca de su amor y de lo que de verdad le importaba eran totalmente falsos. Por algo había renunciado a entrenar con Kaiosama para quedarse allí con su familia, ¿no es cierto?

\- Chichi, ¿estás dormida? -preguntó Goku entre curioso y sorprendido por verla allí.

Al parecer, el guerrero ni siquiera sabía cuando había llegado. La nombrada pensaba responder, pero él al no recibir respuesta posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su mujer y la acercó un poco más. Se sentía tan cómoda que quiso que ese momento durara para siempre, de modo que fingió estar dormida haciendo inconscientemente un puchero con sus labios. No notó lo cansada que estaba realmente hasta entonces, cuando Goku empezó a acariciar delicadamente su hombro y apoyó sus labios en su frente apenas rozándola.

Aunque no le viera sabía que sonreía y que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos para descansar junto a ella. Este era el motivo por el que jamás lo cambiaría, porque aunque a veces no supiera demostrarlo adecuadamente, Goku les quería. Aunque eventualmente ese ensueño se rompiera, Chichi sabía que ellos siempre serían aquello que más deseaba proteger. Ellos eran el motivo por el que luchaba.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ok, no se si muero de amor o quiero vomitar por tanto sugar en esta parte -.-U Tuve algunos problemas porque no sabía qué era una viñeta y aún no me queda claro, pero al menos lo he intentado. Adoro a estos dos, son super tiernos 3 Por si queda duda, son los Mirai.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**


End file.
